Heartbeat
by LaFidelMon
Summary: La vida está llena de sorpresas, de misterio, de encuentros inesperados. Y sino que se lo digan a Regina Mills, una joven estudiante de empresariales. Después de un suceso como poco curioso, la adorada rutina de Regina se transformará por completo y dará paso a un torbellino que pondrá patas arriba todo lo que ella sentía como correcto. Un torbellino con nombre propio: Emma.
1. Chapter 1

¡Muy buenas!

Resurjo de entre mis propias cenizas y vuelvo con nueva historia :)

Esta vez intentaré que sea menos dramática (creo que en _Bewitched_ ya hubo drama suficiente) y pintaré todo con algo de humor (o al menos eso procuraré, tampoco me veo al nivel de alguien de El Club de la Comedia).

Si os gusta dejad comentarios con vuestras opiniones y subiré el segundo capítulo ;) si no os gusta... también podéis poner vuestras críticas al respecto e intentaré mejorar!

Saludos

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Choque de trenes**

La monotonía. Esa aliada que bañaba sus días de implacable y adorable rutina. Todo esfuerzo tenía un propósito y todo propósito tenía un esfuerzo. No había sobresaltos, no había imprevistos, lo único que cabía en su apretada agenda era una cosa: el orden. Y le encantaba.

Siempre le habían dicho que era una joven demasiado madura para su edad: "a pesar de tener veinte pareces una mujer de cuarenta", le repetían cada vez que salía de fiesta con compañeros de clase. Lejos de tomárselo como un insulto ella prefería recibirlo como todo un cumplido, pues se sentía satisfecha al saber que su estilo de vida la estaba llevando justo donde quería. Una autopista directa al éxito empresarial. Y esa meta en una ciudad como Londres, y en los tiempos que corrían, era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar. Era su felicidad.

De hecho, se encontraba dirigiéndose al que sería su primer trabajo en una de las oficinas más importantes de la ciudad. Decir que estaba emocionada no haría justicia al estado en que se encontraba en aquellos instantes. Todo su cuerpo vibraba con impaciencia.

Años habían pasado para que llegara ese momento. Y era su momento, se había preparado a consciencia para ello. Paseaba por la Orange Street con el porte más elegante que podía y una sonrisa triunfal bordada en sus labios rojo carmesí. Los edificios, de a duras penas seis plantas de altura, la acompañaban a lo largo y ancho de su camino. Atrás dejaba cafeterías, bares, restaurantes, tiendas de ropa y demás locales que no entraban en sus parámetros económicos. Apresuró la marcha, con miedo a llegar tarde. Si algo no soportaba era precisamente la impuntualidad.

Cogió su diminuto bolso de diseño y lo abrió, rebuscando en el interior hasta sacar el teléfono móvil. Quería comprobar la hora, pues ser muy meticulosa era otra de sus cualidades. Algunos lo veían como un defecto, pero ella creía que se trataba de una virtud que combinada con su afán de perfeccionismo haría que llegara muy lejos. Centró la atención en la pantalla del Smartphone pero la luz del sol se reflejaba en su cristal y no podía leer absolutamente nada. Entornó un poco los ojos, intentando buscar el botón de brillo de la pantalla y empezó a mover los dedos al tuntún. Tan centrada estaba en su pequeña tarea que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y al oír un "¡Cuidado!" supo que ya era demasiado tarde.

Un destello rubio se chocó con ella, volátil y rápido, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Pero aquello no había sido lo peor, no. Lo peor era sentir la humedad en su pecho: con el choque se había empapado toda la camisa de la especie de batido de fresa que aquel ser desagradable e inoportuno estaba bebiendo. Ahora la tenía delante, agachada y manchada también de batido. Poco le importaba que esa mujer también se hubiera ensuciado, iba a saber quién era ella. Se puso en pie de un salto tras coger su Smartphone, farfullando entre dientes, y se sacudió la falda de tubo negra.

– Le parecerá bonito –esgrimió en un tono tan nocivo que asustaría a cualquiera.

– ¿Cómo? –la mujer seguía en el suelo, recogiendo el contenido desperdigado por el suelo de su mochila– si has sido tú quien se me ha tirado encima.

– ¿¡Qué!? –notó cómo la vena de su frente empezaba a hincharse por los nervios e intentó serenarse– Ha sido usted quien ha aparecido de la nada y me ha tirado ese… ese bejunge –señaló el vaso de batido– por toda la camisa.

– Eh, eh… relájate –la rubia metió todo lo que había dentro de la mochila, excepto su teléfono móvil, y se la echó a la espalda. Cuando se levantó pudo verle por primera vez la cara. O al menos lo que sus enormes gafas de sol le permitían ver. Tenía el pelo más rubio que había visto jamás, cayéndole en largas ondas por los bordes de su chaqueta de cuero negra. Lo tenía largo y bien cuidado y por un momento sintió cierta envidia, pero al cerciorarse mejor del conjunto de la mujer se le pasó. De un rápido vistazo se quedó con sus tejanos desgastados (completamente rotos por la zona de las rodillas), sus botas militares y su camiseta (exageradamente escotada) blanca. Todo ello adornado con un par de collares colganderos y el enorme tatuaje de su pecho. Un personaje peculiar. Parpadeó.

– A mí no me hable así, tengo una entrevista y por su torpeza voy a ir con este aspecto –la rubia bajó la mirada y la centró en su pecho. Tardó sólo un segundo en echarse a reír y ella torció el labio– ríase en mi cara, si le parece, pero creo que como mínimo me debería pagar una camisa nueva.

– Espera, espera… –su voz se mezclaba con su risa– no te debo nada, eras tú quien miraba el teléfono y me ha abordado –echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se cruzó de brazos– ¿seguro que no ha sido queriendo para tener una excusa para hablar conmigo?

– ¿Disculpe? –abrió tanto los ojos que podía notar cómo estos peleaban por no salírsele de las cuencas– ¡¿Pero quién se ha creído que es?! Como si no tuviera yo mejores cosas que hacer que esperar a tropezarme con una rubia zopenca que no es capaz ni de mirar por dónde anda… mire, ¿sabe qué? Ya estoy llegando suficientemente tarde por su culpa, así que no se preocupe que no tiene que pagarme nada –esgrimió una cínica sonrisa– pero hágame el favor de no ser tan inútil la próxima vez –movió la cabeza como despedida y salió disparada hacia delante. A duras penas pudo oír cómo la rubia se quejaba gritando un "¡Qué humos de buena mañana!". No le importaba lo más mínimo, aquella estúpida ya le había estropeado suficiente el día.

Ahora estaba ansiosa, sentía cierta desesperación y pánico metérsele en el cuerpo y todo por culpa de su aspecto. El conjunto que tantas horas le había llevado escoger estaba hecho un desastre. Se mordió el labio con fuerza presa de la impotencia. Y ni siquiera sabía si llegaba tarde. Sacó de nuevo el teléfono móvil y le dio al botón de desbloqueo. En lugar de su habitual pantalla con aquel fondo de gatitos que tanto le gustaba apareció un bloqueo de seguridad que le solicitaba un número pin. Paró en seco. ¿Por qué su teléfono móvil le estaba pidiendo ese número? Recorrió el aparato con la mirada varios segundos hasta que se percató de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo: aquel no era su Smartphone.

Una gota de sudor frío le bajó por la frente e instintivamente giró la cabeza, recorriendo con la mirada el trozo de camino que había hecho desde que se había separado de esa mujer, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Ahora su teléfono estaba en manos de una completa desconocida.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola, hola!**

 **Gracias a todos/as por la acogida que ha tenido el fic :)**

 **También gracias por el feedback que me dais, es útil para sacar conclusiones sobre la historia jajaja**

 **Por cierto, el fondo del móvil... sí, era de gatitos (pronto os daré una explicación para semejante cursilada)**

 **Os dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste y me sigáis comentando qué os parece ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. El móvil**

Lo auguraba. No, más bien lo sabía. Sabía, desde que se había topado con aquella patosa, que el día no le iba a ir bien. ¿Un presentimiento, quizás? Se manchó la camisa, perdió el móvil y… redoble de tambores, no la aceptaron en el trabajo. Aunque claro, con su desastroso aspecto quién demonios iba a culparles. Ya por cómo la miraron al entrar en el edificio de Diamond Industries supo que aquello no iba a salir bien. Y así fue. Había perdido el trabajo de su vida, lo había perdido por completo.

Apretó con fuerza el teléfono de aquella desconocida contra la palma de su mano, intentando que el dolor del aparato se transportara a su propietaria. Jamás había creído en el vudú, pero ahora deseaba internamente que funcionara. La rabia era lo último que le quedaba para no derrumbarse por completo. Precisamente la dedicación que estaba poniendo a su tarea hizo que al notar cómo vibraba el teléfono se asustara. Tenía una llamada entrante… ¡Desde su número! No dudó un solo instante en cogerla.

– ¿Sí? –el resquemor en su voz se podía intuir a leguas.

– _Ah, eres tú_ –"genial" pensó "encima de patosa, imbécil".

– ¿Quién iba a ser sino?

– _Buena pregunta_ –oyó la risa de la rubia al otro lado y se limitó a reafirmarse en su teoría anterior "definitivamente, es idiota"– _aunque yo tengo otra para ti… ¿Has planeado todo esto?_

– ¿Eh…? –se pasó los dedos por la sien y se la apretó con fuerza, los nervios iban a estallarle de un momento a otro– ¿A qué viene esto? Déjese de tonterías paranoicas de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Ni que fuera usted tan importante –de nuevo se la oyó reír y ella tuvo que morderse el labio para callarse– es usted el ser más repelente del mundo entero y si no tuviera mi teléfono móvil ni me dignaría a mantenerle la conversación.

– _Oh, vamos…_ –hizo una especie de mueca– _pero tengo tu teléfono así que tienes que lidiar conmigo_ –puso los ojos en blanco, aquella inútil tenía razón– _¿Te parece que quedemos para hacer un intercambio? Ya sabes, tú traes la pasta…_ –de nuevo aquella risa pastosa.

– ¿Dónde? –se limitó a preguntar de forma seca, ignorando por completo el intento de broma de aquella mujer.

– _En la cafetería Kaffeine, ¿te suena? Es la que está a sólo un par de manzanas del Oxford Circus._

– Sí, sé cuál es.

– _Bien, señorita encantadora, te veo allí en una hora_ –a penas logró entreabrir la boca para poder contestar cuando la rubia ya había colgado. Suspiró, resignada. Aún no sabía de qué más formas podía empeorar su día.

* * *

Había dejado pasar el tiempo a sabiendas. De hecho, hacía ya muchísimo que había llegado a la cafetería en cuestión, pero había decidido quedarse esperando fuera. Desde la acera de enfrente podía ver el elegante toldo negro de Kaffeine, medio abierto y resguardando su entrada. Desde ese lugar aparte, seguro, también podía ver la muchacha morena que hacía más de diez minutos había entrado en el local y se sentaba, al borde de un ataque de nervios, en una de sus mesitas. Rió. Era todo un personaje.

Al encontrársela en la calle ya se lo había parecido, la típica niña de papá consentida y sabelotodo con aires de grandeza. No obstante, lo que más le había impactado de la morena había sido su carácter. Ella no estaba nada acostumbrada a que la trataran así. Es más, no podía recordar una sola vez en años en que alguien que no hubieran sido sus padres le levantaran la voz. Volvió a reír. Y quizás eso era lo que más le intrigaba.

Se colocó bien la mochila y cruzó la calle, mirando a ambos lados. En cuanto entró en la cafetería notó cómo algunas miradas curiosas reparaban en ella, balbuceando entre sí. Estaba acostumbrada a ello, así que no le importaba. Con todo, la mirada que más le llamó la intención fue la de la morena. Sus ojos parecían querer estallar de rabia. "Cuánto mal genio", sonrió de lado.

– Volvemos a encontrarnos –saludó, dejando caer la mochila en el respaldo de la silla que había frente a la joven.

– Qué remedio –se cruzó de piernas y brazos, mirándola con una ceja levantada.

– Eso debería decirlo yo, ¿no te parece? –sujetó la silla y la apartó los centímetros justos para poder sentarse en ella. En cuanto lo hizo paseó sus dedos hasta encontrar el borde de sus gafas y se las quitó, dejándolas colgadas en el escote de su camiseta. Esperó unos segundos a ver la reacción de la morena, pero ésta seguía con el mismo gesto furioso de antes lo cual hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara.

– Teniendo en cuenta que su tropiezo me ha costado la camisa y mi empleo… no –sonrió con sarcasmo– no le corresponde a usted el gusto –se quedó unos segundos pasmada y frunció el ceño, pensativa.

– Alto ahí… ¿Quieres explicarme por qué demonios tengo yo la culpa de eso? –parpadeó– y por "eso" me refiero a lo del empleo.

– Pues porque me ha hecho llegar tarde, con la camisa llena de batido y sin teléfono móvil –le espetó de carrerilla con la misma mirada impasible.

– Bueno –metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y sacó el Smartphone de la morena, dejándolo sobre la mesa– una cosa menos –le guiñó el ojo y se regodeó en sí misma al ver cómo la joven la fulminaba con la mirada. Estaba teniendo uno de los momentos más divertidos de su vida, y lo mejor es que podía ser ella misma sin miedo a represalias.

– Genial –escupió a desgana, acercándole su teléfono móvil– ahí está el suyo y ahora, si me disculpa –le dedicó un reverencial gesto con la cabeza, más por educación que por gusto, e hizo el ademán de levantarse de la silla. Fue entonces cuando una idea traviesa cruzó su mente.

– ¡Espera, espera! –en cuanto se percató de su elevado tono de voz y de cómo estaba llamando la atención decidió bajar el volumen– no te vayas… –prácticamente siguió en un susurro.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? –la morena apoyaba las manos en el borde de la mesa y la cuestionaba con los ojos.

– Si pudiera hacer que recuperaras el trabajo… –musitó con una pícara sonrisa dibujada en los labios– ¿Aceptarías que quedáramos para hablar?


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercer capítulo de la historia (tachán!)**

 **Esto de las actualizaciones rápidas es algo nuevo para mí –agradezco tener tiempo libre para variar– jajaja**

 **Gracias a todos los que me dejáis review explicándome cuáles son vuestras impresiones! Lo valoro muchísimo y espero que sigáis reportándome este feedback ;)**

 **También gracias a todos los lectores en general :3**

 **Aquí va el capítulo, espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Una chica de recursos**

Aún no entendía qué absurdo motivo había hecho que se quedara. Es decir, aquella rubia con aires de boba despreocupada tenía una posibilidad entre un millón de poder hacer que recuperara su empleo, ¿verdad?

La había visto juguetear con la pantalla de su teléfono móvil segundos antes de desaparecer para hacer una supuesta llamada a la empresa de Diamond Industries. Todo aquello era una locura, una maldita locura de la que no sabía por qué era partícipe. Lo mejor hubiera sido ignorarla por completo y largarse de la cafetería cuando aún podía. Pero no, ella había tenido que conservar la esperanza. Suspiró con resignación y movió, por enésima vez, la cucharilla en su taza de te.

Su "acompañante" hacía casi quince minutos que había salido fuera del establecimiento cuando, finalmente, volvió a a entrar. No habían palabras suficientes para describir la pedante y triunfal sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro. El brillo azulado de sus ojos, enmarcado por el negro de la sombra de sus párpados, cobró un matiz aún más intenso cuando alcanzó la mesa en la que ella la estaba esperando.

– ¿Te parece que quedemos mañana al mediodía? –le preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla.

– ¿Qué? –entornó los ojos, incrédula.

– Te estoy preguntando si te va bien quedar conmigo mañana al mediodía –le repitió con tono jocoso.

– ¿A santo de qué?

– Ya te lo he dicho antes, si conseguía que te readmitieran quedarías conmigo –se cruzó de piernas– y tú has aceptado.

– Venga… va –chasqueó la lengua y se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de su silla– ¿Y como sé que no me está mintiendo?

– Mira tu teléfono móvil –la rubia ladeó la sonrisa y ella obedeció. Cogió el Smartphone y le dio un vistazo, apretando el botón para encender la pantalla. Tenía un mensaje… de Diamond Industries. Parpadeó y miró de reojo a aquella mujer, quien aún sonreía con más ganas. Abrió el mensaje de texto: "Querida Regina Mills, le informamos que desde Diamond Industries estaríamos encantados de poder contar con sus servicios como asistente de gerencia. Su incorporación sería inmediata, empezando el próximo lunes 22 de abril. Le rogamos que si por algún motivo se ve incapacitada de asistir o de aceptar el empleo lo comunique al departamento de recursos humanos cuyo correo le indicamos más adelante. Reciba un cordial saludo"– ¿Y bien?

– ¿Cómo… –bloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono y alzó la mirada, fijándola en los divertidos ojos azules que tenía enfrente– cómo lo ha hecho?

– Bueno –la rubia se incorporó hacia ella, acercándose– digamos que para no ser nadie… tengo mis recursos –aclaró en un susurro.

* * *

Aquella mirada no tenía precio. Sí, esa mirada de pasmada superada por las circunstancias y la incomprensión. Rió. Le divertía muchísimo estar con aquella chica, de la cual ya conocía el nombre gracias a las informaciones que había conseguido llamando a Diamond Industries. "Así que… Regina Mills" se mordió el labio conteniendo una carcajada "incluso su nombre es pedante a más no poder". La apariencia de la morena era demasiado clásica para su edad. A juzgar por el rostro le echaba no más de 25 años y, en cambio, vestía como si hubiera pasado ya los 40. Se preguntaba cómo una mujer como ella podría conocer chicos vistiendo así.

– ¿Por qué quiere quedar conmigo? –chasqueó la lengua, ya estaba otra vez con los formalismos.

– No es necesario que me tutees –le comentó con naturalidad– háblame de tú a tú.

– Para ello necesitaría saber su nombre –Regina levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

– Llámame… –sonrió con malicia– Trisha –acababa de darle un nombre falso a una desconocida. Se sentía como en una especie de película de James Bond.

– Está bien… Trisha –no pudo evitar echarse a reír cuando escuchó a la morena pronunciarlo– si no te atragantas con tanta risa… ¿Por qué quieres que quedemos? No me digas que te va ese… rollo… –la cuestionó con la ceja levantada.

– ¿Eh? –su risa se cortó en seco y carraspeó– No –se rascó la cabeza– de hecho tengo novio… o, bueno, podría llamarle así pero la verdad es que sólo nos acostamos –volvió a sonreír.

– Entiendo… –aún podía percibir desconfianza en su voz.

– Verás… me cuesta mucho conocer personas con las que pueda hablar y ser yo misma. Y contigo, por extraño que te parezca ahora mismo, puedo serlo.

– ¿Acabas de salir de un manicomio o algo por el estilo? –su desconfianza se tornó en miedo.

– Claro que no –negó con la cabeza intentando darle énfasis– te lo digo en serio… me cuesta hacer amigos –supo que había acertado al utilizar la baza de la empatía al ver cómo los músculos de Regina se destensaban– además, gracias a mí vuelves a tener empleo y me lo debes.

– ¿Disculpa? En primer lugar fue culpa tuya que lo perdiera y, en segundo lugar, no te debo nada –la cosa pintaba mal así que recurrió a aquello que nunca le fallaba: su mirada de cachorro abandonado. Tras unos segundos oyó cómo la morena suspiraba y se apuntó un tanto "nunca falla"– está bien… pero como vea cosas raras llamaré a la policía.

– Nada de cosas raras –le sonrió– ¿nos vemos mañana a eso de las 12 frente al London Eye? –Regina asintió con la cabeza.

– Y más te vale no volver a llegar tarde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seguimos con el capítulo 4 de Heartbeat :)**

 **Creo que merezco un premio por actualizar tan seguido jajaja**

 **Me hace mucha ilusión ver que el personaje de Emma genera tanto misterio y tantas teorías. No descartaré ninguna de ellas y espero que conforme avance la historia sigáis dándome vuestra opinión sobre la ocupación o el origen de la rubia ;)**

 **Como siempre, gracias a todo el que comenta. Leo cada una de vuestras opiniones y me hace ilusión recibirlas, así que os invito a que sigáis haciéndolo y a los que no lo hacéis... podéis empezar cuando queráis :3**

 **Gracias también a los lectores, favs y follows.**

 **Aquí va la continuación!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. London Eye**

Uno de los buques insignia de Londres estaba justo a unos metros de su posición. El gran ojo de la ciudad, la inmensa noria de metal que daba la bienvenida a todo visitante que quisiera experimentar nuevas sensaciones, y que no tuviera miedo a las alturas. Había hecho caso al reclamo de Regina y había intentado ser puntual, incluso había llegado unos minutos antes.

El día no acompañaba y aún no lograba acostumbrarse al extraño clima londinense. Unos nubarrones espesos tapaban el cielo y ella se sentía ridícula al llevar gafas de sol, pero le daba miedo quitárselas y formar un escándalo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, jamás le había visto el sentido a camuflarse tras unas gafas. Es decir, ¿acaso una simple montura de pasta con cristal oscurecido te hacía invisible? No. Ni que ella fuera Clark Kent. Se echó el flequillo hacia atrás y suspiró. Quizás la idea de querer conocer a la morena era demasiado descabellada… incluso había empezado dándole un nombre falso, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer sino?

– ¿Trisha? –una voz murmuró a sus espaldas, dirigiéndose a ella y se volteó al cabo de unos segundos. Aún le costaba responder a ese apodo.

– Hola –la saludó con una amplia sonrisa. Una parte de ella temía que no se presentara pero, al parecer, Regina era una mujer de palabra. La joven llevaba unos pantalones estrechos de color negro combinados con un jersey a rayas y unos tacones de ese mismo estampado. Le agradó comprobar que ya no parecía que paseaba por las calles con su madre.

– Pensé que llegarías más tarde –confesó, revisándola con la mirada.

– Incluso yo me he sorprendido al llegar a la hora –le contestó entre risas.

– Ya… –murmuró– aún no sé por qué estoy aquí –suspiró resignada.

– Porque en el fondo te debe pasar un poco como a mí, ¿me equivoco? –ladeó la sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Cómo a ti? –la interrogó con los ojos.

– Sí, también te debe costar conectar con la gente… a juzgar por tu mal humor y todo eso.

– Eso es una bobada, tengo muchos amigos yo –respondió, indignándose.

– Está bien, enuméramelos –le indicó en tono jocoso y Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

– Por supuesto, mira, está Sarah –parpadeó unos segundos– bueno, con ella no hablo desde hace unas semanas… pero también tengo a Clai… –se mordió el labio– ¡A Belle, tengo a Belle!

– ¿Tu hermana? –arqueó una ceja, divertida.

– Sí, exact… espera –puso los brazos en jarra– ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

– Digamos que… deberías empezar a poner algún tipo de bloqueo a tu teléfono móvil…

* * *

Aquello era el colmo. El col-mo. No sólo tenía que soportar la presencia de aquella engreída estúpida sino que encima le había cotilleado el teléfono a base de bien. Notó cómo su labio superior le temblaba y los nervios invadían su cuerpo. Empezaba a estar bastante harta de las personas en general y de esa rubia en particular. ¿Aún estaría a tiempo de hacerse ermitaña y buscar un refugio en lo alto de alguna cima? Negó internamente. Ahora tenía un trabajo por el que seguir adelante. Y no un trabajo cualquiera no, era el trabajo de sus sueños. No iba a amargarse porque una rubia cotilla hubiera manoseado entre sus cosas.

– No voy a discutir por esto, así que lo dejaré pasar por tu bien y por el mío –respiró hondo e intentó calmar el tono de su voz.

– Va… que no ha sido para tanto, tampoco tenías nada comprometido que me pudiera interesar… –le lanzó una mirada fulminante y la rubia sonrió– era broma.

– Muy bromista eres tú…

– Oye, ¿alguna vez has subido al London Eye?

– Me dan pánico las alturas –admitió con cierta angustia– así que date por respondida.

– Y yo que había comprado dos tickets para subir… –musitó mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos y sacaba las entradas– meh… a la mierda pues –las rompió a pedazos.

– ¿¡Pero qué haces!? –intentó sujetarle las manos para que aquel desmembramiento de papel no continuara pero fue demasiado tarde.

– ¿Romperlas? –respondió como si fuera la mayor obviedad del mundo entero.

– Eso ya lo veo, pero… ¿Por qué? Te habrá costado dinero y podrías haber subido con otra persona –si algo le dolía enormemente era el derroche de dinero y gastar por gastar, creía que los recursos eran algo sumamente preciado que debía atesorarse y ver cómo aquella boba rompía en mil pedazos lo que probablemente podría haberle servido a ella para comprarse un buen bolso la destrozaba.

– Pues porque no voy a usarlas –volvió a usar el mismo tono de obviedad que antes y acompañó sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza mientras lanzaba los trocitos de las entradas– ¿nos vamos?

– ¿A dónde?

– Pues a encontrar un plan B ya que mi plan A actualmente está surcando los cielos londinenses –bromeó y Regina no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa– anda… pero si sabes cómo reír y todo.

– De ti me río –le respondió en tono seco, intentando controlar la sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios– y de esas gafas de sol que llevas aún cuando no hay sol, ¿es por postureo?

– No –rió– tengo los ojos delicados –bajó las gafas y aquella penetrante mirada azul cayó sobre ella. Lo cierto es que, delicados o no, tenía unos ojos muy bonitos. Volvió a subirse la montura– ¿Sabes dónde hay algún restaurante tranquilo?

– Alguno conozco, pero están algo lejos…

– Eso no me importa, así vamos charlando –se pasó la mano por el flequillo dorado y a ella su larga cabellera volvió a darle envidia. Bien es cierto que las apariencias de la joven no eran del todo "normales". Aquel día llevaba una camisa de cuadros en tonos grisáceos con una especie de corsé negro, unos pantalones cortos negros, medias ligueras y sus habituales botas militares. Realmente le debía gustar mucho todo el estilo alternativo– ¿Te parece?

– Como quieras, pero espero que no acabemos demasiado tarde…

– Eso dependerá de ti –le sonrió con picardía, enseñando aquella blanca y perfecta dentadura– pero créeme… no querrás marcharte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahí vamos con el capítulo 5!**

 **¿Se descubrirá por fin quién es Emma? ¡Chan chan!**

 **En cuestión a los ojos de la rubia... yo siempre los he visto azul turquesa o aguamarina, una mezcla rara entre azul y verde y por eso suelo decantarme por el primero, pero entiendo la observación y lo agradezco!**

 **Gracias a todos los comentarios, lectores, favs y follows. Os animo a que sigáis contándome qué os parece la historia! Y a los que no lo hacéis... manifestaos –si queréis– jajaja**

 **Aquí va el capítulo :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. ¿Trisha?**

No era de las que les gustara pavonearse y regodearse en una victoria. Bueno, para qué mentir, sí que lo era. Y que la morena se hubiera quedado hasta tarde el día de su primer encuentro y que, incluso, hubiera aceptado quedar para verse una segunda vez era como ganar una guerra. Lo cierto es que en su momento pensó que lo tendría mucho más difícil pero Regina era una chica encantadora y tenía muy buena conversación, algo que le agradaba.

Por norma general, la mayoría de personas con las que dialogaba sólo querían hablar sobre ella, saber de ella, de su vida, todo. Jamás podía tener una conversación sobre otros temas y con la morena habían conversado de todo y más. Incluso se había atrevido a hablar de política y eso que no era para nada su fuerte.

Ahora paseaban por las calles y callejuelas de la ciudad en su "segunda cita", si es que acaso podía llamarse así. Los últimos rayos de sol que se filtraban por una espesa capa de nubes sobre sus cabezas. Regina iba vestida con unos tejanos ajustados y un jersey beige. El ruido de sus tacones era lo único que interrumpía, de vez en cuando, su extensa conversación.

– Así que te criaste en Boston… –le comentó, extrañada. Por el acento jamás lo hubiera notado.

– Sí, pero nos mudamos aquí hará unos diez años –la morena se pasó el pelo por detrás de la oreja. Más de una vez se había fijado en esa melena que a penas le caía unos centímetros por debajo de los hombros, bien cuidada y de un azabache intenso.

– ¿Quiénes?

– Mi madre, mi hermana pequeña, Belle, a ella ya la conoces –sonrió con malicia y la rubia se rascó la cabeza con disimulo– y yo.

– Vaya… –murmuró. Le gustaba que alguien pudiera ser tan abierto con ella, que pudieran hablarle de tú a tú como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y es que, no sabía por qué, pero con Regina tenía una facilidad increíble para conectar con cualquier cosa.

– ¿Y tú qué? –los castaños ojos de la morena se posaron en los suyos directamente y ella tuvo que apartar la mirada. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a tanta familiaridad.

– Soy un poco trotamundos, no paro quieta –rió– por lo general no me gusta permanecer en un sitio durante mucho tiempo…

– Ya tienes pinta –bromeó con la sonrisa torcida. Obviamente hacía referencia a su desaliñado aspecto. Y le encantaba que se metiera con él. ¿Quizás era un poco masoquista? No, lo que pasaba es que estaba feliz.

– Un poco –hizo un puchero y ambas volvieron a estallar en risas.

– ¿Sabes, Trisha? Estoy contenta de que me tiraras aquel batido tan asqueroso por encima… con lo estúpida que parecías, de no haber sido por eso seguro que me habría perdido la oportunidad de conocer a una persona realmente interesante.

– Oh, vaya… un insulto y un cumplido en la misma frase –arqueó una ceja, divertida– no sé cómo tomármelo.

– Como algo positivo, por supuesto –le dio un toque en la nariz y la rubia la arrugó– por cierto… –sacó su móvil del bolso y le dio una rápida ojeada a la pantalla– yo debería irme ya.

– ¿Tan pronto? –preguntó con una mueca de disgusto.

– Son casi las siete, llevamos desde las nueve de la mañana dando vueltas… y he quedado para cenar en casa de mi madre… –suspiró– no es que tenga ganas de irme.

– Lo entiendo –la rubia le sonrió y Regina le devolvió el gesto.

– ¿Hablamos por whatsapp, como ayer? –en sus ojos brillaba una pequeña luz de esperanza.

– Claro, cuando no estés ocupada dame un toque –le guiñó el ojo y la morena asintió. Sabía que tenía que despedirse de ella y dar el día por terminado, pero algo muy dentro no se sentía conforme con esa decisión. Por primera vez podía pensar en alguien como su "amiga" y le daba miedo perderlo.

* * *

Llegar a casa de su madre después de haber estado con Trisha era como echarse un cubo de agua fría por encima. Regina venía de un fin de semana perfecto, y por perfecto entendía el haber encontrado –al fin– una persona que la comprendiera y con la que se sintiera a gusto. A pesar del aspecto de la rubia, esta había resultado ser una joven muy madura y de mente firme y brillante. No era nada parecida a sus compañeras de clase que se pasaban el día hablando de salir de fiesta o qué chicos les gustaban.

Subió las escaleras del bloque de pisos y esperó frente a la puerta. Cogió aire con fuerza y llamó al timbre. El sonido de una mano agarrando el pomo la alertó. Tres, dos, uno…

– ¡Regina, cariño! –su madre se abalanzó sobre ella, colmándola de besos y estrechándola entre sus brazos– ¡Pero mira qué guapa estás!

– Mamá… me haces daño –movió los hombros e intentó zafarse del abrazo de su madre.

– Siempre tan quejica… –la mujer la soltó– anda, pasa que está la mesa puesta ya y todo. Pues no has llegado tarde ni nada…

– Lo siento, estaba con una amiga… –al denominar a Trisha como tal no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

– ¿Con una amiga? –su hermana se asomó, dejándose ver por el comedor.

– Yo también me alegro de verte, Belle –ella y su madre entraron y cerraron la puerta. Saludó a la pequeña castaña con un beso en la mejilla y le pasó la mano por la cabeza, acariciándola.

– Entiéndeme… es toda una novedad que alguien te soporte –bromeó, sacándole la lengua.

– Me alegra saber que el concepto de bruja que tenías de mí no haya cambiado, mequetrefe –tras fulminarla con la mirada se dirigió a su madre– ¿Quieres que ayude en algo?

– No, cielo. Termino de servir el asado y os aviso, mientras ve a pasar un rato con tu hermana que… –se acercó a ella y le susurró en el oído– aunque no quiera admitirlo, te echaba de menos.

– ¡Mamá! –se quejó la aludida, repicando con los pies en el suelo.

– Venga va –Regina sujetó a su hermana por los hombros– enséñame tu nuevo cuarto, que llevas hablando de lo bonito que ha quedado durante toda la semana.

– Vale, pero tú tienes que contarme quién es esa nueva amiga que tienes –esa era Belle, su adorada y posesiva hermana pequeña. Ambas se encaminaron a la habitación, pasando por el estrecho pasillo de suelo de parqué y paredes blancas.

– Pues… se llama Trisha y es algo mayor que yo, la conocí el día que iba a hacer la entrevista de trabajo. De hecho… –rió– casi lo pierdo por su culpa –llegaron a la puerta del cuarto y Belle sujetó el pomo, tirando de él.

– ¿Y cómo es? –la pequeña pasó dentro y Regina la siguió.

– Pues… –sus ojos divagaron un segundo dentro de la estancia "esto está completamente cambiado". El color rosa de las paredes había dado paso a un bonito ocre que combinaba a la perfección con los nuevos muebles de madera oscura. Aunque, para ser honestos, poca pared podía verse pues su hermana las tenía completamente cubiertas de posters de lo más variopinto– es rubia, ojos azules, un poco más alta que yo… –de pronto, sus ojos dieron con una cara que le resultaba de lo más familiar– sí, mira, es esa de ahí –señaló con el dedo índice una de las fotografías de revista de la pared a la par que su mente se congelaba durante un microinstante: "¿¡Qué!?". Parpadeó. No podía ser. ¿Qué demonios hacía Trisha en uno de los posters que colgaban en la habitación de su hermana?


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas a todos/as!**

 **Lamento el retraso al subir el capítulo, he estado alejada de mi pc por unos días pero ya he vuelto ;)**

 **Espero que la historia os siga gustando y enganchando (en su medida). Gracias a los favs/follows, a los lectores y a todo el que comenta dando su opinión. Después del capítulo anterior se supo que Belle tiene un póster de Emma (aka Trisha) en su habitación... ¿Regina la matará por haberle mentido?**

 **Os dejo leer y ya me contaréis vuestras impresiones :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. The Forbidden Fruit**

Acababa de salir de la ducha y tenía el pelo envuelto en una suave y gruesa toalla de color púrpura. Su cuerpo, ese delicado, atlético, moldeado y repleto de tatuajes cuerpo lo cubría un albornoz a juego con la toalla. Se encaminó hacia el comedor de su suite y se dejó caer en el sofá, dejando escapar una gran bocanada de aire. Estaba exhausta, pero al menos había podido volver a ver a Regina. Sonrió. Se sentía tan bien de poder tener a alguien en quien confiar por una vez, alguien que no la atosigara a preguntas. De hecho, incluso podía jurar que la echaba de menos. Se desenvolvió la toalla de la cabeza y empezó a secarse el pelo con ella cuando notó la vibración de su _Smartphone_.

Cogió el aparato y lo desbloqueó. Tenía más de 500 whatsapps pero el único que le llamó la atención fue el de la morena que hacía a penas unos días que había conocido. Se llenó de felicidad al verlo y se apresuró a abrir el chat. Por desgracia, no sabía con lo que iba a encontrarse. En la pantalla de su teléfono podía leerse un único mensaje de parte de Regina: "explícame esto". Adjuntado a él había una fotografía que Emma temía abrir. Descargó la imagen con una mezcla de pánico y curiosidad y al pulsar en ella con el dedo sus miedos se hicieron realidad. La fotografía mostraba a una escéptica morena mirando a cámara con incredulidad y señalando un póster colgado de una pared. Un póster en el que ella salía. Tragó saliva "mierda, mierda, mierda" tenía que arreglar eso como fuera.

 **Emma**

¿Es un poco tarde para decirte que tengo una hermana gemela? :S –tecleó con avidez, intentando alojar algo de humor al asunto.

 **Regina**

Es la mayor idiotez que has dicho en estos días, y mira que ha habido muchas. Tienes cinco minutos para explicarme por qué demonios tu cara cuelga de la habitación de mi hermana antes de que me canse y decida bloquearte, "Trisha" –volvió a tragar saliva. Aquella mujer cuando quería tenía muy mal genio.

 **Emma**

Bien… empiezo por lo principal, no me llamo Trisha… me llamo Emma.

 **Regina**

¿Alguna otra obviedad más, querido Sherlock?

 **Emma**

¿Qué me gustan los patitos de goma…?

 **Regina**

…que sean dos minutos.

 **Emma**

¡No, no! Era una broma… mira… siento haberte mentido, tenía miedo a perder a la única persona a la que de verdad parecía importarle quién soy y no quién represento… todo el que se me acerca lo hace por interés y contigo tenía la oportunidad de volver a tener una amiga… Me pudo el egoísmo y el pánico, lo siento –esperó, de corazón, que sus palabras enternecieran un poco a la morena.

* * *

Se quedó uno segundos mirando la pantalla del teléfono móvil, leyendo y releyendo una y otra vez aquel mensaje. La hinchazón de la vena de su frente había disminuido e incluso había empezado a destensar el labio. Ya no se sentía una completa estúpida e incluso empezaba a sentir pena por aquella chica. Estaba volviéndose una blanda.

– ¡¿No le vas a decir nada más?! –para colmo, su hermana pequeña Belle colgaba de su espalda cual mandril desde que se había enterado que su amiga misteriosa era, en realidad, Emma Swan.

– Belle… te he dicho que no te metas en medio –intentó apartarla pero fue en vano.

– ¡Ni loca! ¡¿Cuándo viene a casa?! Invítala a comer –se giró hacia la puerta– ¿¡Mamá, puede venir una amig-.. –Regina le tapó la boca.

– Calla, calla –le susurró, rechinando los dientes– ¿si te prometo que le pediré un autógrafo para ti te estarás en silencio y quieta?

– Sólo si es una foto exclusiva autografiada –sonrió de oreja a oreja y la morena suspiró.

– Está bien… –Belle la abrazó con fuerza– pequeña chantajista…

– He tenido una gran profesora –le guiñó un ojo y se sentó en la cama, dejándole espacio suficiente a Regina.

– Ya, ya… –volvió a bajar la mirada a la pantalla de su teléfono, Trish… "mierda" Emma había vuelto a escribir.

 **Estafadora**

¿Podríamos quedar para que te lo explicara mejor todo? –quizás iba siendo hora de cambiar el nombre del contacto, lo había puesto así en un arrebato de ira y ahora se sentía como una idiota. Abrió ajustes e introdujo el nombre nuevo.

 **Regina**

Ya me dirás cuándo… imagino que debes tener la agenda muy apretada.

 **Emma**

Puedo ir a verte mañana al terminar el trabajo, si te va bien…

 **Regina**

Claro, por qué no, después de todo ahora tengo más claro que nunca cómo lo he conseguido… ¿Qué es lo que tuviste que ofrecer para que me readmitieran?

 **Emma**

No mucho… protagonizaré la nueva campaña publicitaria de la marca…

 **Regina**

Siento decírtelo, pero no lo veo…

 **Emma**

Yo tampoco :( –rió. La verdad es que no se imaginaba a la rubia protagonizando un spot televisivo sobre coches. Claro que era guapa, demasiado se atrevería a decir, pero quizás era muy… ¿distinta?

– ¿Cómo va? –su hermana no se había podido morder la lengua.

– Bien, o eso creo.

– ¿Le has pedido ya mi foto?

– Aún no…

– ¿Puedo pedir una también del resto de miembros del grupo?

– ¿El resto de miembros? –Regina parpadeó y se quedó mirando a su hermana con confusión.

– Claro… The Forbidden Fruit es un grupo de música. Sólo una persona tan anticuada y aburrida como tú no los conocería… Como te he dicho antes, Emma es cantante, pero también es la guitarrista principal del grupo y además de ella están Graham, Robin y Kilian –enumeró del tirón la pequeña– que por cierto, todos están buenísimos…

– ¡Belle!

– Perdón… –rió– a lo que iba y para que te hagas una idea… The Forbidden Fruit es como los Rolling Stones combinados con Madonna, el grupo que actualmente está más de moda… Y Emma es la cantante más deseada del planeta –suspiró– mira que no tener ni idea de quién era…

– ¿Qué quieres que le haga? Yo no escucho ese tipo de música… –se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

– ¿Cuál? ¿Pop-rock? ¿Y qué escuchas tú, a Bethoven?

– No… ya sabes que no suelo escuchar nada de música en general…

– A veces me avergüenzas, hermanita –se quejó y Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

– Deja de quejarte y ponme algún video del grupo, va…

– ¡Eso ya me gusta más! –Belle prácticamente saltó de la cama y se encaminó a su escritorio– prepárate para conocer a la verdadera Emma Swan.


End file.
